


Found You

by Ravin_Shadow



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Fluff and Smut, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23637493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin_Shadow/pseuds/Ravin_Shadow
Summary: Evan’s at PAX with some friends and a smell has been haunting him since day one. Could it be his fabled mate? He’s trying to keep his cool as he finally meets the one....
Relationships: Evan Fong/Original Female Character
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	Found You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My best friend who has always encouraged my creative mind to fly free.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+best+friend+who+has+always+encouraged+my+creative+mind+to+fly+free.).



They were wrapping up the signing on day three, their final day at PAX and Evan had been haunted by that smell for the past three days. It had a delicious mouth watering flavor of green apples and jasmine. He had mentioned it to both Wildcat and Cartoonz, both of which were already mated so scents didn't effect them as strongly. Evan was the only unmated male alpha of their group at PAX and he almost wished he hadn't attended. He had been trying to find the owner of that scent since he first caught it. Part of him wondered if it was so strong because it could be his fabled mate and he wanted desperately to find them, male or female. He didn't care, that smell had his skin prickling and nearly sending him into a rut on the first day.

Cartoonz said he would meet them for their panel after he went to the bathroom, but when he returned Evan began shaking. 

"Who the fuck did you bump into on the way to the bathroom?!" He wasn't usually so abrasive but he smelled that same haunting smell on Luke that he had been chasing. 

"Geez, dude calm down. Just a few fans. Three girls and three guys. I signed a girls hoodie and a guys shirt." Cartoonz noticed a slight manic look in his friends eye and it finally clicked. "Hold up! Do you smell your mate? Is that why you've been crazy these past few days?"

"I don't know dude. I feel like I'm losing my mind. I've been smelling green apples and jasmine for two days and the first day it nearly sent me off the deep end." Evan explained, breathing deeper around his friend to catch more of the scent. 

"Well, why the fuck are we standing around here? Toonz, did either of those two smell like that to you?" Wildcat asked. 

"Yeah, the girl, but it wasn't strong, just like a lotion smell to me." Luke said. "She was pretty though and had a, wait for it, Vanoss hoodie she had me sign. Said she was trying to get all of our signatures and was in line earlier but too far to the back to reach us before they cut off the line."

"Do you think you can find her again in a crowd? She might come to the panel." Evan said a little desperate. 

"Yeah, that red hair was pretty distinctive and she said she was going to the panel with her friends." Luke said. 

"Thank fuck." Evan ground out. "We can look for her afterwards then."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Samantha, are you okay?" Lauren asked her best friend, who was rather pink in the face.

"Yeah, it's a little warm but I think it's all the alphas here, really fuck's with me. Even on the suppressants. My heat wasn't long ago so I should be fine." Samantha said fanning herself with a flyer. 

"Doesn't it bother you and Kai that you could find your alpha one day?" Lauren asked her omega friend. 

"Nah. He's a good friend who enjoys the sex but doesn't really like the neediness of me. I think he'll be happy when and if I ever find my alpha." Samantha shrugged. "And I think it eats at him to know he can never truly satisfy me with a knot, since he doesn't have one. He will find another beta partner someday."

"Sometimes I wish you were a beta so you wouldn't have to deal with all this. It's so much easier." Lauren often felt bad that Samantha would have to miss out on so many things because of her secondary gender status. Since she was a beta she knew it was much easier. Samantha was the only omega in the group, but she didn't have the outright attitude of one. She was stubborn, smart, creative, tenacious, kind of pushy, and definitely wasn't afraid to stand up for herself. She had been suspended back in high school for punching an alpha in the throat when he tried to force her into subspace. Lauren had never met an omega over thirty who wasn't mated, but her best friend paraded as a beta and could hide herself well enough with suppressants. At least until she found her alpha. 

They all sat down fairly close to the front of the stage where Cartoonz, Vanoss, Wildcat, and Ohmwrecker would soon be having their panel. Samantha was sandwiched between Kai and Lauren with her three other friends down past Lauren. Samantha had wanted to sit on the end, but both Kai and Lauren had said she was too exposed that way, so she got second to the end. Samantha was wearing her Midnight Owl Vanoss hoodie and had hoped to get it signed by all four guys but had so far only managed to get Cartoonz just a few minutes ago and Ohm the first day. At another convention, she'd gotten Terrorizer, Moo, and Nogla to sign it and had silver stitched over their signatures to preserve them forever. Having Terrorizer and Cartoonz sign it had been a bit of a struggle since both were alphas, but they were mated so it was easier to resist. As far as she knew her favorite YouTuber wasn't mated and was an alpha so she definitely needed her friends around her. She had learned that she really started giving off pheromones around unmated alphas, especially if they touched her. And she already knew she was attracted to Evan from when he did a face reveal, it had sent her into a temporary heat. She hadn't expected him to be an Asian beefcake, but once that was calmed and quelled, leaving behind an exhausted Kai, she was able to carry on normally. Or as normal as any omega could.

When everyone was seated, the four guys came out to a massive round of applause and the panel commenced. About halfway through Cartoonz caught her attention, made a pointing and signing gesture along with, "stay" in her direction. Had he talked his friends into signing her hoodie?! That would be amazing! She nodded and smiled hugely, giving two thumbs up. Everyone else was focused on Ohm at the other end of the table, but Luke leaned over to Evan, tapped him on the shoulder and pointed her out. As soon as their eyes met, her brain felt like it was switching over and melting. She wasn't able to look away from this alphas gaze and was immensely thankful when someone asked Evan a question and he released her. She looked at the floor and let out a sigh with 'fuck' mingled in. 

"Okay, what's wrong. Your face is the color of a tomato, you're sweating and panting, and your pupils are huge." Lauren called her out.

"Evan just caught my eye." She sounded a little embarrassed.

"You still have a thing for him?" Lauren asked her friend, remembering her reaction from his face reveal. 

"I didn't think I did, I mean yeah, he's attractive, but I thought I had that under control. Cartoonz made a motion asking us to stay after and a signing motion then tapped Evan's shoulder and when our eyes met, I literally couldn't look away. I don't even know how long we looked at each other." Samantha sounded a little stressed but also excited.

"You can look away from other alphas though right?" Her beta friend clarified. 

"Yeah, it's never been a problem before." Samantha said rubbing her sweaty palms on her jeans. 

"Hmm, do you think you might have a surprise heat building up?" Lauren worried for her friend. She was unmated so she would be a beacon for any unmated alpha near her if that happened. 

"I don't think so. It's just...Evan. If I'm honest, he's always gotten me hot and bothered, even before I saw his face. I love the huskiness of his voice, his sharp, almost startled laugh and just some of the ways he says certain things. God, I'm such a fucking fan girl and I hate that. If he did his 'Alright!' I might melt out of the chair." Samantha put her hands over her face. 

"Omegas are weird." Lauren giggled. 

"I think that's just me actually. I've never met another omega who goes mushy over the way a guy says something, unless it's in his alpha tone. Jesus god, if he did that it would ruin my panties." Lauren full on laughed but immediately apologized. 

"Sorry I know it's not something to laugh at, and it's not something you can control. Wouldn't it be amazing if he turned out to be your alpha?" Lauren teased her friend to try and get a laugh, and it worked.

"Life isn't that kind to me!" Samantha chuckled. "My alpha is probably some homeless creeper. Sometimes this status blows, but right now I'm feeling pretty good." 

They watched the rest of the panel and Samantha kept an eye on Evan, he seemed extremely twitchy, but she realized he could always be that way. She had no way of knowing since he didn't use a face camera. After the hour and a half flew by, a security guard came up beside Kai, who had gotten up to leave and asked the six of them to follow him. Samantha and Lauren quickly explained what was going on to the others and they eagerly followed the guard. He led them to a room behind the stage and Samantha's breathing immediately picked up.

"Oh my god, it smells so fucking good in here!" She moaned quietly, then asked the guard, "Is this where the guys were before the panel?" When the guard nodded, Samantha thanked him and went and flopped on the couch. The far right side smelled amazing, musky, piney, kind of camp firey, and so masculine. Alpha. Her brain purred.

"Uh, Samantha, you might want to get up before they get here and see you sniffing their seats." Lauren reminded her friend.

"I'm so screwed Lauren." She said as she sat up and parked herself in that far seat that smelled so good to her. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Evan could barely contain himself. He could smell her as they walked towards the room. How was he not just gonna pounce on her like some animal?! He could breathe through his mouth, though that would only minimize her smell, not erase it. He had never smelled something so strong, she had to be his. 

As soon as the door opened, his eyes zeroed in on her in the corner, sitting in the same spot he had earlier. He had to physically grit his teeth to keep from walking over to her and burying his face in her neck. She was looking down at her phone, breathing a little heavier than the others. Could she feel it too? His desire to scent mark her, fuck her, and mate her intensified as he walked into the room. He crossed his arms just as she looked up with grey eyes. The beast in him also registered an amber ring around her pupil, which slowly dilated as she met his gaze. She swallowed hard but didn't look away, almost as if she couldn't. He could feel her heart beat from across the room and it's increased tempo was matching his. Cartoonz was speaking to the group but he couldn't hear the words. His own blood was pounding in his head to take, to claim, to fuck, to mark. He could feel the rut she was starting in him and judging by her flushed cheeks he wasn't alone. Out of nowhere Cartoonz and Wildcat stepped in front of him, cutting off his view. 

"Don't attack us, we're getting the others out of the room. You two are killing this place with pheromones." Cartoonz said quickly.

"Is..she...actually....willing?" It took every ounce of concentration to form a sentence.

"Dude! She's your fucking mate! Your eyes are amber, same as hers, your teeth are out and she's going into a heat for you, sending you into a rut. We're out, call us when you can." Wildcat said as they darted away from him, clearing his view to the woman who hadn't moved from her spot on the couch.

"What's your name?" He ground out while he still had some sense, not realizing it came out in his alpha tone until she whimpered and rubbed her legs together. 

"Samantha." Her soft feminine voice answered with a slight southern accent.

"Do you have an alpha?" He asked, not wanting to steal someone's mate.

"I think I'm about to." Oh, she was sassy. He liked that.

"Damn right." She whimpered again. "Stand." She jumped to attention, just reaching his chin. He grabbed the hoodie with his name already on it and peeled it over her head and she vibrated when his fingers brushed her skin. He was quickly losing the ability to speak, so said before it was gone completely. 

"You okay with being my mate?" Not that they really had much choice.

"Fuck yes Evan." His name on her lips send him into full rut mode. He immediately began peeling off his own clothes as she followed suit and latched his lips to her scent gland. Fuck, it was like eating a caramel apple, but better. She was cool, and small, and soft against him. Her neck rolled as she latched herself around him, clinging to his naked body. He came up to her mouth as he laid her down on the couch. Even her mouth was cool and sweet. He claimed her mouth almost violently but she willingly submitted to his tongue. He licked and kissed down her body as she mewled and whimpered beneath him. He began tongueing her clit and soon she was sopping wet with slick, moaning his name mixed with 'alpha' and expletives.

He crawled back up her body and grabbed her ankles from behind him, spreading them and holding them near her shoulders to watch her drenched pussy clench on air. 

"Evaaaan, please, fuck me. I need my alpha." Her voice had gone full omega and it soothed his alpha, but made him need to plow into her. She was reaching for him and before he snapped he managed to get out "Mine". As he stuffed himself into her with one quick thrust, she grabbed his shoulders and screamed his name. Holding her ankles out he quickly began pounding into her with a punishing rhythm. She was so tight and wet and clenched around him with every thrust. He was nearly pushing her off the couch with the force of his thrusts so he grabbed her waist and pulled her hard against him. Tugging her against his body each time he rammed into her. He knew his grip would leave bruises and tried to loosen up a bit, but the first time alphas and omegas mated was always loud, hot, messy, and borderline painful. He was sure he would have bruises on his shoulders from her fingers. He bent down to lick and suck her glands again and she began rolling her hips up into him. Her scent and movements made his eyes roll a little. 

"Yes alpha! Fuck me! Make me yours! Yes Evan, yes!" Her cries drove him to sink his teeth into the left side of her neck and she clenched hard around him with a cry of his name. He continued to thrust through her orgasm as he licked and sucked her wound, tasting the sweet nectar that was her pure scent. He could feel his knot starting, so he flipped them so he was sitting on the edge of the couch bouncing her in his lap. He could see his essence effecting her as her own teeth elongated in preparation to finalize their mating. She was still clenching and coming around him as his knot continued to swell, her eyes shut tight from her pleasure and neck exposed to him. Her canines were fully extended as she finally opened her eyes and met his gaze. There wasn't any color as her pupils were so large, but she licked her lips as they held each other's eyes. 

"Always yours, my alpha. Evan." She said roughly and sunk her teeth into his gland, sending him over the edge. His vision went white as his knot fully inflated and he started coming in her like he had never came before. His body clenched and clenched and clenched as he continued to spill inside of her. After nearly two full minutes of coming, his body finally relaxed and he felt her lapping sweetly at his neck. He was panting like he had won a hockey game after scoring the final goal. He pulled her face back from his shoulder to claim her mouth and the taste was divine, both of their essences mixed and mingled from her bite. 

He knew she would be in heat for about a week now because of their mating and it would be wise to get her as quickly as possible to his room and keep her there. He went to grab his phone to get his friends help as she nuzzled and snuggled against his chest. He'd never had an omega and it was dawning on him that he had one for the rest of his life now. Cartoonz was right, she was pretty. Long red hair, natural, by the looks of it, those grey eyes, and lots of curves in her soft body. The overwhelming instinct to protect her and keep her safe was alarming as he'd never felt that before. 

His hotel was literally across the street and he wondered if he could safely get her there, knowing he couldn't stay here. She seemed to have fallen asleep and as he looked at her, he felt calm, serene, and realized he was already feeling her emotions. He group called the other three, not knowing where they were or even if they were together. Turns out Luke and Tyler were guarding the door as he could hear their voices through it when they answered. 

"Hey guys. I need to get her back to my room." Evan said a little more forcefully than he meant, still coming down from his rut, well, it was really only paused since she was asleep. 

"Not a problem. Ohm is bringing your stuff from across the street to a room here that they have set aside for emergencies like this. Her friends are bringing hers." Cartoonz was in business mode. "You two shouldn't be exposed to any more people than absolutely necessary."

"Yeah, Luke and I will escort you up to your room. Since we're both mated, you won't want to attack us quite as badly, but it will still be there. It's best to do it while she's asleep and you can control yourself a little more." Tyler said.

"Just let us know when you're dressed and ready to move." Ryan's voice finally spoke up. Being a beta, he was in less danger then Tyler and Luke, but everyone knew a freshly mated alpha was a danger to any and everyone who came near their mate within the first week. 

"Thanks guys, this would be way harder without you." Evan said. 

"You'd probably just be stuck in that room for days if we weren't here." Tyler laughed and Evan tried to chuckle but he couldn't even force it with all the other emotions in his body. 

He began dressing the moment he felt his knot shrinking, clothes were uncomfortable against his hyperaware skin but he knew it was only temporary. He pulled the hoodie she was wearing over her hot skin and was soon able to slip out of her. After stuffing himself in his pants, he was still swollen and would be for a week thanks to finding his mate, he pulled her pants on. He picked her up and cradled her against himself as he said,

"Okay, guys let's move." As soon as the door opened he was fighting himself against attacking his friends, but they stayed a good six feet away. Even still a few growls slipped out. He wanted to apologize but was afraid to open his mouth. As he made it into the elevator, Samantha began to stir and he knew he only had minutes of his slight sanity left. Tyler held out the keycard and carefully approached, letting the elevator door almost close on his hand as Evan snatched it. He realized he hadn't pressed a button but the elevator was moving, down and an electronic voice spoke. 

"Thank you Mr. Fong, the elevator will lead you to a quarantine room fit for you and your mate's needs. If you need additional supplies, please use the phone in the room with the number provided." The voice cut off just as the doors opened and Samantha began nuzzling his neck. Clearly this hotel was fucking smart and had many dealings with alphas and omegas to have these measures set in place. He was extremely grateful, especially for the lack of people and the door almost immediately on his right outside the elevator. He got in the door just as his new mate began licking the wound she had made earlier and it was a struggle to get to the bed and get both of their clothes off without ripping anything. He was soon fucking her into the mattress and riddling the room with their pheromones. 

If he thought it was crazy the first day, he realized how much her suppressants did on the second and third days. She didn't fall asleep between their sessions anymore, just licked and kissed him until his knot was small enough to fuck her again. They tried to talk at a few points but neither of their brains could focus on much besides sex, and food to continue having sex. Evan couldn't keep up with what they ate and drank but thankfully the room was very well stocked. During his moments of sanity and clarity, he was glad this happened here. 

On the fifth day things slowed and they could talk and eat more normally, though they still didn't bother with clothes. He learned she was from Colorado and had been a fan of his from almost the very beginning. He was the first alpha, and last, to claim her as she had survived her heats with a beta friend's help, and Evan hoped he never knew who the guy was. He couldn't help that instinct. She had paraded as a beta for years because she didn't have the stereotypical personality of an omega and there weren't that many alphas where she grew up. He also discovered that because of her suppressants she hadn't had the same immediate reaction to him on the first day. They probably would have found each other and not been able to control themselves at all if she weren't on them. She insisted on getting back on them as soon as her heat was over, at least until they got to his home, so that she could travel more safely. He admired her intelligence and was glad they could talk and get along quite easily when not buried in each other. She was nice, kind, sharp as a knife, and laughed easily and frequently. He had been blessed with a mate he could easily see himself falling in love with, and he was eternally grateful. They had what he coined "beta sex" on the sixth day, no scent marking, no biting, and he was thrilled that it was just as good as alpha/omega sex. He didn't knot or come as much, but that was fine as they could immediately go again. But knotting was still a necessity for Samantha while she was in heat, her omega wouldn't calm until it happened. Evan was just glad they were able to sleep again, his body was exhausted, as was hers judging by how much they slept on the sixth and seventh days.

Both of their mating bites had healed over nicely when it was time to head home. They made arrangements to fly to her hometown first, meet everyone, hold a small ceremony, get her packed and moved in with him, then their life together could begin. Evan couldn't wait to tell the world he had found his mate and he had already grown to love her in the month that they had spent organizing their lives and though she didn't know it yet, it had a lot to do with the extra small heart beat beating alongside her own.


End file.
